


A Change in Pace

by mapcake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapcake/pseuds/mapcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finally works up the nerve to buy some scandalous lingerie to seduce Asami with. The results are... well. They're results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Pace

Korra: master seductress. Yes, that had a nice ring to it; she was definitely going to get Asami to call her that after tonight. She had, after all, spent an entire month to work herself up to buy this downright _racy_ lingerie, and she was going to milk this sudden streak of boldness while she could.

Even if the lingerie looked it like belonged more in Asami’s closet, with its deep blue silk and barely there lace and okay, did these new Satomobiles get an upgrade to their heating? Because Korra’s face was suddenly very hot, and it was totally not because she was embarrassed or anything, no siree. She was absolutely _not_ getting flustered thinking about having to do a striptease in front of her absolutely, jaw-droppingly _gorgeous_ girlfriend while said girlfriend watched with lust-clouded eyes, mouth slightly open and hands fisted in the bed sheets because she wouldn’t be allowed to touch but _oh_ , when she _did_ it would be—

Inappropriate to think about while driving. That’s what it would be because she just almost hit a street light, and asking Asami for a new car after she’d just gotten this one a month ago was a real mood killer. Not—not that she knew from experience or anything, and not that the make-up sex the night after that not-incident was anything short of mind-blowing, leaving bruises, scratches and delicious, _delicious_ aches for _days,_ and—

And _Spirits_ , Korra, get it _together_. Take some deep breaths. Turn the engine off, pull the key out of the ignition, and take another deep breath. She wasn’t going to be very sexy if she was a blushing, stuttering mess tonight, and it’d be a waste of all the time and money she spent on the lingerie if she couldn’t show it off properly.

In, out. _Phoooo_. Korra was the Avatar, master of all four elements, peacekeeper of the nations, and Asami Sato’s master seductress of a girlfriend. She _had_ this. All she needed to do was go into Asami’s office, and kiss her so hotly it took her a few moments for her eyes to flutter open again— _yes,_ just like that. Then she’d give Asami a heated look, trailing her hand down her arm as she stepped away and whispered, “Bedroom.” She’d put a little more sway in her hips as she walked out, and there it was, there was that little stutter-gasp she’d been waiting for. Korra had her now, hook, line, and sinker.

Now she needed mood lighting, which consisted of the scented candles she had bought after the trip to the lingerie shop. Avatar wisdom, heck yeah. Heck yeah to Avatar firebending and speed, too, because the moment she finished lighting the candles the door opened, and then Asami was pressing her into the wall and kissing her _hard_ and her hands were tugging her hair and caressing her face and sliding under her shirt and Korra could barely _think,_ but as Asami’s hands met the silk of her bra, suddenly, she remembered the whole reason she was here.

It was hard to push Asami away, and the guttural growl that tore from her throat at the loss of contact made Korra want to forget about this whole complicated seduction thing and just take Asami right there against the wall instead. But the thought of Asami flushed and wanting, physically straining to touch Korra but being unable to just because she said so was infinitely more attractive, so she batted away Asami’s reaching hands and pushed her back again. That mixed look of confusion and frustration on Asami’s face was kind of cute, actually. Wait, stop. Giggling wasn’t a very master seductress-y thing to do. Korra needed to firm up.

“No touching,” she said, in that low, husky tone she knew Asami found super hot. Korra revelled in the way her pupils dilated, visible even in the flickering candlelight in the room, and then she put a hand above Asami’s chest and walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she sat down heavily on the plush covers, keeping searing eye contact all the while.

And yeah, Korra felt a little silly as she swayed her hips and ran her hands up her body, sliding her shirt up with her just enough to reveal that scandalous bra before dropping it back down again. But when she pulled it over her head moments later, and heard Asami groan, actually _groan_ at the sight, the accompanying rush of arousal and satisfaction more than made up for it. When Korra met Asami’s eyes again, she went a little weak-kneed herself, because even though she’d anticipated it, the sight of Asami watching with lust-clouded eyes, mouth slightly open and hands fisted in the bed sheets because she wasn’t allowed to touch was so much _better_ than she’d imagined.

Empowered, emboldened, and extremely turned on was definitely a combination of emotions Korra wanted to experience again. She hooked her thumbs onto the waistband of her pants, slid them down a bit, and okay, hmm, her pants felt a little heavier than she remembered. What was in—

And then her pants dropped to the floor like a rock in a lake, jingling loudly, _ching-a ching ching_ as coins tumbled out and rolled all over the floor, and Korra. Was. _Mortified_.

She knew it; she _knew_ this seduction thing was going too smoothly, that something just had to go wrong to counteract all this good karma, something like forgetting about the change in her pocket from the lingerie store, of fucking _course_.

Korra wanted to die. She couldn’t even bolt out of the room to hide her humiliation because her pants were around her ankles and she’d just fall flat on her face, so she was stuck frozen there in the middle of the room, feeling her face grow hotter and hotter and oh no was that a. Did Asami’s lips just. They _did_ they _twitched_ oh Spirits help her, if Asami broke out that infuriating little half-grin right now she was seriously going to just keel over and die right there on the bedroom floor.

And fuck, there it was, there was that _infuriating little half-grin._ What made it even worse was that it was only there for a second, and Asami’s shoulders were shaking ever so slightly, so she was clearly suppressing laughter. She was trying to help Korra regain her dignity despite this absolute failure and Spirits above just kill her now.

“Looks like you dropped some change,” Asami said, lips curling into a smirk, and then she laughed and _Spirits above just k i l l h e r n o w_.

Korra curled in on herself and hid her head in her hands. That’s it, she was done, the world was going to have to find a new Avatar because she was about to spontaneously combust and was there even the point to living anymore after a striptease as disastrous as this? Nope. Farewell, cruel world.

“You’re adorable,” Asami chuckled, and Korra curled in on herself harder. So much for getting Asami to call her a master seductress. She heard Asami get up and crouch in front of her, then brush her fingers lightly over Korra’s hands. “Hey.” Korra made a sound of protest, and shied away from her touch. Couldn’t Asami see that she was busy trying to fold in on herself enough to disappear from the plane of existence?

Asami huffed a little, and then pried a little more insistently at Korra’s hands. “Korra, hey. Look at me.”

“No,” Korra mumbled pitifully, maybe a little petulantly, but she hardly cared at this point.

“I’m not going to laugh at you, Korra. Come on, love.”

And fuck if Korra wasn’t weak to Asami calling her “love” in that honeyed tone. Damn her. She lifted her head a little, peeking in between her fingers to see Asami’s reassuring smile. She let her gently guide her hands away from her face, and couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath when Asami caught her chin in her fingers, lifting her gaze back up to her.

Asami kissed her then, and even though it wasn’t the hungry, needy kiss from before that sent Korra reeling, the sweetness and gentleness of this one made Korra’s head spin all the same. This time when they parted, Korra was the one who felt like there were weights attached to her eyelids, and took a couple extra seconds to open her eyes again.

“Hey,” said Asami, keeping one hand on her chin while the other ran soothingly up and down her arm.

Korra licked her lips. “Hey.” She hunched her shoulders again in mild shame. “I messed up so hard. Ugh. I don’t think there’s been a worse striptease than mine just now in the history of stripteases.”

Asami kissed her again to shut her up. “Maybe, but you looked so incredibly _hot_ doing it.”

Korra blushed, but laughed weakly with her. “Liar. No one looks hot when they mess up a striptease. Except maybe you, but you’re you, so.”

“I’m not lying. That kiss and the look you gave me in the office… _Spirits_ , Korra, if I were standing I would’ve fallen. And then when you pushed me back in bedroom…” The hand on Korra’s arm slid down to her waist, then up to the silk of her bra. Asami’s mouth moved up to nibble under Korra’s ear, making her breath hitch, and Korra wanted to curse Asami for making her so aroused when she was trying to sulk, dang it, but her voice was just so... “And then the striptease… _Fuck_ , it was so _hot_. That lingerie is so hot. _You’re_ so hot, Korra.”

It was the groan at the end that finally did Korra in. She surged up to capture Asami’s lips again, the desire and intensity from the first kiss that day rushing back with a vengeance. Asami kissed back with equal passion, pulling Korra to stand up with her. Korra kicked her pants and boots off, ignoring the tinkering of the coins, and then she was back; Korra the master seductress was _back_ and she was going to own this return of boldness, because Asami definitely deserved ravishing after this.

She brushed Asami’s wandering hands away from her body with a smirk and a tilt of her hips. “I said no touching, remember?” The surprised look on Asami’s face shifted into a mirthful smirk, too, and she dropped her hands obligingly and Korra pushed her back to the bed.

And sure, Korra was still a little embarrassed about the coins. Okay, more than a little. But Asami always knew exactly how to make her feel better, so Korra was going to show Asami just how much she appreciated her tonight.

Multiple times.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the otpprompts tumblr: Your OTP is about to have sex and as person A pulls down their pants all of the change in their pocket comes loudly spilling out. Bonus points if they say “you dropped some change” jokingly whenever they’re in a sexy mood.
> 
> Honestly when I started writing I didn't expect this to go over 900 words, but then idek how many words later, here we are. Apparently I can't write short things to save my life. Regardless, this was a joy to write! Korra's headspace is a fun place to be in, even if it did pull me in at midnight and keep me up until 4 am without noticing :,)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
